


Hero Worship

by ElenaCee



Series: Slices of Life in the Consultant 'verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaCee/pseuds/ElenaCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim learns something about Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble in honor of International Fanworks Day 2015. May be the beginning of a collection of short pieces that don't fit into my continuing series.

Jim Kirk found Khan bent over a PADD, stylus in hand. "What are you doing?" he asked, curious.

Khan looked up, not quite startled, but still, Jim had the feeling that he had surprised the Augment - a unique occurrence. And then, something even more unexpected happened. Khan blushed. "I'm drawing."

Now intensely curious, Jim craned his neck. It was indeed a drawing (nearly perfect, of course) of a man in what looked like medieval armor. "Who is that?"

"Genghis Khan."

Jim smiled, noting the name, and the persistent blush.

"Yes," Khan said, with dignity. "I named myself after him."


End file.
